<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilfoyle's Christmas by cookiescreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967523">Gilfoyle's Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiescreme/pseuds/cookiescreme'>cookiescreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gifts, Gilfoyle vs Christmas, M/M, Presents, Silicon Valley - Freeform, TV Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiescreme/pseuds/cookiescreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>T'is the season to be jolly? No. T'is the season to piss off Gilfoyle. He obviously hates Christmas and Dinesh definitely sees a big opportunity to seize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gilfoyle's Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first dilfoyle fanfic!! thank you for being here! i suggest you to listen to your favorite christmas song while reading this! i hope y'all would love it *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jared, where the hell is Gil- what are you doing?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing." Jared carefully placed down his knitting threads and tools.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh caught Jared smiling while knitting a pastel green stuff that he doesn't know what he's making. It's been an unusual act since Jared's a busy guy and barely procrastinates. He does alot of things and is usually in front of his laptop.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh was more intrigued on what Jared has been doing, "what are you knitting?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, it's uh, sweater. My foster mother loved to knit so she taught me how to do it since I was a kid. It's been a while since the last time I did this so I'm kinda rusty but I'm getting the hang of it, plus, they're relaxing." Jared smiled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh's questions in mind were somehow answered but there are some stuff that intrigues him alot, why would he knit instead of working? How could Jared choose knitting over working? And-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Whose sweater is that for?" he blurted out.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jared continued, "It's for Richard. You know, Christmas is coming next week and I want something special for him, plus it's been getting cold. Since I don't have much to do today, I thought of knitting him a sweater. I picked pastel green, do you think he'd like this?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You know that we don't celebrate Christmas in the Valley."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, we may not be celebrating but at least, you guys deserve something special.." Jared continued to knit. "..I've been also thinking of getting something for you and Gilfoyle but you know Gilf, he would actually burn something that's related to Christmas so I thought it's a bad idea. Anyway, please don't let Richard know about this."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle actually hates Christmas, but it could have a potential to piss him off BIG TIME!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Hmm yeah, Gilfoyle hates Christmas.." Dinesh is forming an idea and also remembered he's looking for Gilfoyle to ask about the current server traffic. "..anyway speaking of the demon, have you seen him?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Yeah he's at the server racks with John. Turning up dials."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You know what, I'll take a day off today. I remember I have more important things to do."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"But what about the code that you're gonna push today?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Let fucking Gabe do it!" Dinesh excitedly said then immediately went off the room. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Few days later...</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as Dinesh woke up, he crossed out 24 in his December calendar and walked out of his room, checking if everyone's out. Yesterday, he talked to Jared about getting the boys out of the house for the whole day so Dinesh could do his plan.</p><p>
  <em>Let's get working.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The sun just set and darkness slowly succumbs the whole Newell Road, the house is a bit dark and only a tall lampshade keeps Dinesh lighted as he hung some Christmas ornaments.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What. The. Fuck." Gilfoyle glared when he saw Dinesh on a small step ladder hanging some Christmas wreath.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Woah, you did some effort here Dinesh." Richard remarked as he went to the kitchen to drop the paper bags off. <em>Finally the Hacker Hostel looks like a home now.</em></p><p>The house was filled with Christmas decors, there are also four hanging Christmas socks embroidered with their names Jared, Gilfoyle, Richard and Dinesh. The corners of the walls were adorned with long wreaths and wrapped with glittered red ribbons. Fancy snow globes were carefully placed on their shelves and a cute reindeer stuff toy was lying on their work table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Seems like we're just in time, look, we did some groceries." Jared smiled proudly at Dinesh. Jared took Gilfoyle's grocery bag and brought it to the kitchen. He did a good job on distracting them for the whole day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dinesh, take these off or I'm gonna count to three and burn the whole place down." Gilfoyle glared and crossed his arms. Wishing that Dinesh would slip down the ladder and regret everything he made.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Dinesh actually built a Christmas tree, that's so cool you did this by yourself!" Richard said as he and Jared came back from the kitchen and looked around the place.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"One-" Gilfoyle warned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No, Gilfoyle wait! Y'all haven't seen this yet." Dinesh eagerly descended the ladder and turned on a green switch with a proud smile. In a blink, the Hacker Hostel was filled with glowing small lights, slowly flickering and shining. There was also a faint tinkling music box sound of a familiar Christmas song.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Since the house is all well-lit, they could clearly see all different decors in the house. Green and red colors gracefully spiraled around and accentuated with glimmering gold and silver. They didn't know Dinesh has a taste for interior designing even though it was all super rushed within the day. The Christmas tree shines beautifully in the corner side of the house, some random wrapped presents were underneath it while there are still some scattered gift wrappers. The glistening green stout tree was wrapped with fancy red and gold ribbons along with slowly beating Christmas lights. Detailed decors such as shining stars, big and small glimmering balls, candy canes with small red ties were also beautifully hung on each short twigs and branches, and the red poinsettia flowers vibrantly bloom that goes so well with the deep green tree.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Some cords were slightly tangled. Still, the lights made it all magical. The boys were all in awe and Dinesh couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance to Gilfoyle who looks like a small kid that was just brought to Disneyland. The twinkling lights were reflecting against Gilfoyle's glasses where underneath were his dark brown eyes looks completely mesmerized.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Wow, Gilfoyle, looks like you haven't seen Christmas lights before." Dinesh teased and placed his arms on his hips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Guys, Merry Chr-!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle couldn't help but adore the place. It was very unusual since he got used to see the hacker hostel as a dark room with pale walls and beige tone. "Shut it, Richard. It's nice but it raises our electric bill so kill it." Gilfoyle snapped back to reality and was about to walk out of the living room and go straight to his own bedroom but Dinesh who's beside him immediately held his arm, "Wait!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A physical contact between Gilfoyle felt so different. He's been hanging up christmas light cords all day but he just felt that electric ground as if he held a live open wire.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A typical Dinesh would be really celebrating so hard because it seems like he just pissed off Gilfoyle BIG TIME but no. There's this part of him that got really fascinated towards Gilfoyle's small reaction about the magical lights that Dinesh wants Gilfoyle to feel happy tonight. There's this part of him that cherishes it too much. He's probably never had a fun Christmas so might as well make it memorable for him. And he wants to see it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What now?" Gilfoyle furrowed his brows towards Dinesh.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I got you something." Dinesh rushed to the glowing Christmas tree and took an average-sized box wrapped in a bright red paper and tied up with a black ribbon and is about to hand it to Gilfoyle. "I actually can't find a black christmas gift wrapper so I just tied it up with a black ribbon."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that a fucking bomb?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle thought to himself but he couldn't simply blurt it out. Dinesh looks really uplifted tonight and there's this part of him that he doesn't wanna kill it. A typical Gilfoyle would really just spit out deadpan lines about him hating Christmas but no. There's this weird part of him adoring what Dinesh has been doing. He felt so vulnerable tonight but he keeps pushing it off his mind and hoping no one sees him acting weird and hypnotized to all this shitty lights. His emotions were battling whether if he should be glad or be bummed about it. He hated the thought of the Holidays but what's happening now makes him question himself. <em>I don't know if he's doing all of this to piss me off or he just simply wanted me to appreciate the holiday crap.</em> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He's just giving me a gift because he wants to piss me off during holidays. Typical Dinesh.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle wasn't looking at Dinesh's box. He's somehow startled seeing Dinesh's completely unbuttoned rugby shirt and he's trying so hard not to button it. But he couldn't resist the fact that despite the messy look Dinesh had, it suits him still. His disheveled hair that's usually kept brush up, looks great on him. He was secretly studying every inch of his face. Gilfoyle looks at him with a blank expression but he can feel his heart beating weirdly. Suddenly, he unconsciously walked closer to Dinesh while not breaking his stare. He leaned so close and their faces are only inches apart. Gilfoyle's scent of both cigarettes and beer made Dinesh's brain suffocate but definitely not in a bad way. He suddenly wanted to cling so bad on his red-pleated flannel.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, w-what?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle looked intently and carefully at Dinesh's deep black eyes, his eyes were glimmering and reflecting the warm Christmas lights that surrounded the whole house. Dinesh held the box tightly while wondering what Gilfoyle is doing, everything around him is fuzzy, he's having butterflies in his stomach, his thoughts were frozen as ice and he wasn't completely paying attention to the fact that Richard and Jared were still there. "Don't move." Gilfoyle said under his breath. His breath smells like faint beer that he probably had earlier when they were away. Dinesh was completely startled when Gilfoyle laid his delicate fingers on his face, his nerves went wild, bolts buzzed all over his body as soon as his skin had a contact from Gilfoyle. "W-what?" Dinesh furrowed his brows,</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle seemed to feel what Dinesh was feeling; his eyes were deadpanned yet his heart started beating faster as he had a skin contact with Dinesh. As soon as it registered in his brain, it triggered to send weird waves.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I got to hold my shit together.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You look so messed up." Gilfoyle chuckled as he leaned back and showed his finger that got a small glitter dot. "This shit could have gotten into your eye and make you blind, your decorations are a bad idea.." He paused and Dinesh looked down and handed him the box as his face blushed, hoping no one sees it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..For me? Nice, something to fill my trash can tonight." Gilfoyle took it and walked to his workplace and plopped the gift on the table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, since we're all giving gifts, I also got one for you, Richard!" Jared fished out a rectangular box in his bag wrapped with red and white stripes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Woah really, you don't have to do this! Oh no, sorry I-i didn't prepare for this!" Richard held the box and smiled at Jared.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"It's okay Richard! Don't mind it, I just gave this as a token of gratitude. You know we've all been together for a year now.." Jared says, Richard tore open the wrapper and popped open the brown box. He took out a pastel green sweater embroidered with a simple pattern. "..we may not be celebrating but at least giving something special to someone you're grateful for would be such a nice act, and I didn't get anything for Dinesh and Gilfoyle because I thought they would hate it. Although Dinesh told me it's alright."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't want it." Gilfoyle threw the red box to the nearest trash bin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh slightly winced but he saw it coming. <em>I'm just gonna fish it out of the trash later.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You know what, I've been hanging all that stuff all day so why don't we eat?" Dinesh walked straight to the kitchen to avoid the awkwardness. Richard followed. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You're really gonna throw that away?" Jared asked Gilfoyle calmly when he knew Dinesh's out of earshot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"It might be a bomb." Gilfoyle said casually and popped open a nearest beer on his table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You'll never know what's inside not unless you open it. Dinesh exerted effort for all of these."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I've never received any gifts-"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well then, this is your first time!" Jared interrupted while keeping this optimistic tone. "Dinesh gave you that, of all the people in the valley, you're the one Dinesh thought about. He may have planned about that gift so hard not to mention you're a very secretive person."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle just gave Jared a blank look. So Jared headed off to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>--</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh woke up with a heavy head, probably because last night he spent drinking, laughing and having fun with the boys and he missed that feeling where they're just bonding like a family and forgetting the problems they have.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He actually recalled last night Jared being kind of emotional and told everyone that he never felt so happy in like this on Christmas celebration. Monica came by wearing cute red reindeer patterned sweater and brought some ginger bread cookies that she baked earlier when she left early in BreamHall as soon as Dinesh called her to come over. Monica and Jared teased Gilfoyle by singing random Christmas songs without actually even finishing it because everyone kept breaking into laughs. There were also some kids knocking over and singing carols and Gilfoyle stood up and gave the kids each 50 dollars "I told them to tell other kids not to go here or else Santa Claus will kidnap them and bring them to South Pole." Gilfoyle proudly said. "It's North Pole. Santa's from North Pole idiot." the rest of us laughed as Monica corrected Gilfoyle. 

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They played with the Always Blue ball and as usual Dinesh gets the highest points on throwing and catching it blue consecutively. Sooner and later another group of kids knocked over to sing carols. "Seems like kids wanna get kidnapped by Santa Claus." Jared teased. Gilfoyle stomped towards the door, "Get out! Whom y'all singing for dOES NOT EVEN LIVE HERE!" Gilfoyle's voice from the door interrupted the carolers. "Maybe the Christmas lights were attracting people so they kept coming," Richard whispered while Gilfoyle's away and we all laughed. "Ugh fucking Dinesh, I'm gonna skin you alive after the holidays." Gilfoyle frustratingly said as he returned on his seat. He spent the whole night eating Monica's ginger bread cookies and drinking beer they got from grocery shopping. He said, he liked the idea of eating human-like cookies in a holiday season. He can't even mention the word 'Christmas' 'cause it makes him sick.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>What a drama queen.</em> Dinesh thought smiling at the random memories he had last night. Richard was so grateful for Jared's sweater because he got something that keeps him cozy in the office since some of his employees prefer working in a higher AC.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh got up because remembered he had to get his gift for Gilfoyle in a fucking trash can. Well, he doesn't like it, so I'd just give it to Monica later, might as well clean all the Christmas decors.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no wait, probably I'll take them off in January. Those are literally Gilfoyle's kryptonites.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He faintly smiled at his silly thought of Gilfoyle hating the Christmas lights every night but soon liking it. His thoughts immediately drained when he surprisingly saw the gift wrapper all scattered in Gilfoyle's workplace, the box was on the floor and the gift-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't touch Lav." a startling familiar voice boomed behind Dinesh just as when he's about to pick it up.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT? LOVE?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What did you say?" Dinesh blinked twice and faced Gilfoyle.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't touch Lav.. " Gilfoyle reached for the blue-eyed cute black cat plushie and glared at Dinesh, "..it's mine," and he held it tight as if somebody's gonna steal it from him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well, I thought you don't want it." Dinesh still can't believe what he's hearing. Is Gilfoyle calling him LOVE?! "A-are you calling me Love?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle widened his eyes and laughed so hard. He did not expect Dinesh to ask him that, he really couldn't handle his laughter. Plus the fact that Dinesh is actually blushing so hard and looks very confused, Gilfoyle thought it's a cute reaction of him. Dinesh felt his face became warm and actually regretted what he just asked, hoping he'd disappear in a blink.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"HAHAHA what the shit Dinesh? This- this is Lav. It's name is Lav! L-A-V! Dumbass! I named it after Anton LAVey, w-why the fuck would I call you LOVE? HAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"God, I should have not asked that." Dinesh avoided Gilfoyle and walked off to the kitchen, he's just gonna make a coffee. His brain needs to be shook.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He could still hear Gilfoyle laughing in the living room and still recovering his breath. Looks like even though he's trying to ruin Gilfoyle on Christmas, turns out it didn't.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>But at least I made him happy. I've never heard him laugh so hard.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dinesh eased and he knew he did a good thing. Gilfoyle may be laughing at him but at least Dinesh made him happy first thing in the morning of Christmas Day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Ahh, what a fucking morning Dinesh." He followed Dinesh in the kitchen while carrying the cute and fluffy black cat stuff toy on his arms, it's a very cute picture to imagine. Him smiling while snuggling a cat stuff toy in his right arm.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I love that MY CAT Lav and I just actually ruined YOU first thing in the morning of December 25th.." He emphasized MY CAT and YOU to Dinesh. He's really having a good time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle paused for a bit and placed Lav on the countertop in front of Dinesh's mug.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..Together we can take over this shitty world."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>That's how Gilfoyle says thank you.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You're welcome." Dinesh glared at Gilfoyle and tried not to burst out laughing because Gilfoyle really sounds like a kid being so proud with his new gift.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"But really where did you get it? How did you come up with this?" Gilfoyle's tone was full of curiosity. Normally, he's full of shit and answers but now, he's really curious how Dinesh found his soft spot for these.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>That shit was custom made. I chose the perfect and softest deep black skin fabric for the cat to make sure it won't fur off, I was actually the one who filled its fluff to make sure it won't look too fluffy or too thin for you, and hand-picked the glimmering realistic blue eyes for it.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I got it from hell." Dinesh got his actual story running in his mind but this is the only line he managed to blurt out. He doesn't want to spoil the magic trick to Gilfoyle.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gilfoyle amusingly stared at Dinesh's eyes.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Tell me about it. Anyway, you wanna go out and grab some coffee, Love?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are highly appreciated! don't forget to leave kudos! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>